


Proper Courtship

by Laikin394



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laikin394/pseuds/Laikin394
Summary: Yuuri finally replies yes to the same invitation Victor gives him every night. But Victor panics and following Chris's advice tries to make everything perfect.Basically, there is no plot. I didn't look for an excuse to write fluff with anxious and nervous Victor desperately trying to arrange a perfect date night. And failing.





	

“Yuuri, let’s sleep together tonight.”

It’s turned into their little bedtime ritual, both of them performing their part impeccably: Victor is dashing and brash, playful and inviting, while Yuuri remains coy and reserved, politely declining the offer, or, at times, rolling his eyes before he mumbles a _good night_ and slides the door to his room shut. This time, however, something goes wrong. 

“Okay,” Yuuri replies after a short pause. The word is address to Victor’s back – he didn’t wait for the response, already few steps away from Yuuri. It catches him off-guard, and he turns around swiftly, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Wha-at?”

“I said yes, Victor,” Yuuri repeats calmly. “Let’s sleep together.”

“T-tonight?” he hates stuttering, but the situation is so surreal he can’t help himself. Victor’s mind is blank and the words don’t come. It takes significant effort to form even the shortest replies with his mouth desert-dry. Yuuri, on the contrary, appears unaffected.

“Yeah. Why not?” he shrugs. “I’ve wanted it forever but never gathered enough courage to agree. Tonight is as good of a time as any, you know I… _like_ you and I’d be honoured if you were my first.”

Victor just freezes, helplessly watching this new Yuuri – sure and confident Yuuri that never before existed off-ice – close the distance between them. 

“Come on, let’s go,” he says, pressing his palm against Victor’s face and slowly running his thumb across the sharp cheekbone. “Why are you so quiet? I thought you’d be happy I finally agreed,” he questions, his tone light but his dark eyes remain serious, searching for something in Victor’s face.

The reversal of roles is unnerving and strange and Victor panics.

“Let’s not rush things,” he blurts out and Yuuri’s eyebrows go up in surprise.

“Huh?”

“I mean… I need to think about it!” Victor’s voice goes up a pitch and he retreats to his room, his heart pounding and the rush of blood too loud in his ears.

He’s uncertain why a simple _yes_ made him so worried, but the thought of casually going to Yuuri’s room and just… just sleeping with him makes his palms sweat. Before, he would do it without a doubt, but everything’s different now, he allowed himself to care for Yuuri and he has no idea how to do anything right. His old ways, with the overplayed flirting and the pursuit of his own pleasure seem so shallow, so casual and unworthy that Victor cannot apply them to Yuuri. Especially since he will be the first one ever to introduce Yuuri to sex. He runs his fingers through his hair, shaking and stressed beyond measure. He makes a desperate cry, when a several hairs comes loose and sticks to his moist palm. He wipes his hands on his robe, repulsed. 

Damn it, it’s ridiculous, he’s pathetic – worrying here, while he could… Victor groans. He needs someone to talk to, _now_.

“Yeah?” Chis picks up only on the sixth beep and seems out of breath himself.

“Chris! Yuuri invited me to sleep with him!”

“Oooh,” Chris drawls in a beat, soaking in the news, but then his voice gets that lewd tint. “Just about time you scored.”

“No-no, I uh… I couldn’t.”

“Say what? Victor, that kind of problem for a man your age… Look, I know a doc, he’ll be able to keep it secret. I’ll text you his number, he’ll check you out.”

“Chris, be serious for a moment!”

“Sweetheart, I’m dead serious. I tell you, the dude works wonders…”

“Chris!” Victor hisses, cutting off a horrifying string of advice on how to reacquire his stamina. “I’m quite alright in this department.”

“Suuure,” Chris hums, unconvinced.

“I need your advice on how to… How to court him.”

“Bubbles, he’s given you a direct invitation, I gather there is no need to woo him anymore.”

“But it’s Yuuri,” Victor insists, like it explains everything. “You have more experience in stuff like that. With guys, I mean.”

“Fine,” comes a sigh. “What is your question, exactly?”

“What are the rules? How… how do I make it special?”

“Well, if I were to do it, I would start with a little champagne, maybe a massage… or even better, surprise him by just being gloriously naked in his bed!”

“Pfft, I don’t think that’s all that romantic.”

“You are right. Cover your bits with your own poster,” Chris giggles, “to intensify the concentration of Nikiforovs in the room. Or wear that thong I gave you. With the furry front.”

“Ha-ha,” Victor says in a flat voice. “Can you be serious? I need to know what the proper code is. Like, do I give him flowers, or that is just for dating girls?”

“Says the man, showered with flowers after each performance.”

“That’s different!”

“Honestly, you and your stereotypes. It’s acceptable to give him flowers, if he likes them.”

“What else should I do?”

“Victor, what is the matter?” the amusement in Chris’s voice subsides. “You’ve never failed to be a charming heartthrob, why are you so stressed out now? The boy already likes you. Just go and do your thing,” Chris chuckles. ”Just go and do Yuuri.”

“I don’t know how to approach him,” Victor confesses with frustration but Chris shushes him.

“Pish-posh, babe, you are overthinking it. Just do the normal thing – drop hints, play on words, compliment him, be a tease and touch him. You know how it works, you’ve made me crush on you with a single glance in my direction.”

“Chris,” Victor whines, “what if Yuuri changes his mind tomorrow?”

“Gods. He won’t. Look, just be attentive and caring, have a dinner together or something and then you’ll give the boy a dream experience. Just make sure the finishes first, don’t chase the first place for once.”

“Ugh thanks.”

“Oh and if you need me to give you advice on the moves, there is a thing called an eagle, it’s when…”

“Okay-Chris-thanks-bye,” Victor blurts out and hangs up before Chris has the chance to overshare information on kinky sex positions.

He does feel more confident now, coming to his senses. He simply overreacted. He will set up the perfect domestic date, which will naturally lead to their first night. It’s not rocket science and not the first time he would make advances on someone who fancied him. Of course, it will go just fine.

Yuuri asked to get half a day off, which is unusual for him, but works perfectly for Victor, who gets the chance to prepare for the evening. He spends half an hour going through his clothes and even longer in front of the mirror. Black makes him slimmer and has that aura of mystery and perhaps carries a hint of danger, while blue makes his eyes stand out even more. He picks a blue button down, it’s a little tight it the shoulders, but he likes how the fabric hugs his body. Should his underwear match his shirt or does it even matter, if the shirt comes off first? Questions, questions…

Victor shaves closely and styles his hair with a usual side part. He contemplates combing the bangs to the right, but then decides that not every change is good. He carefully squeezes the hair gel onto his palm, making sure he doesn’t go overboard with it (because the last thing he needs is his hair to be a stuck-together goop when Yuuri runs his fingers through it) but also trying to fix his hair for a long term as he has errands to run.

Victor can’t really cook and he doesn’t want to burden Yuuri’s mom with it. He goes through the list of dishes in his head, carefully evaluating the options. Katsudon would be a meaningful gesture, but it’s too filling and he doesn’t want to feel too heavy before _the night_ , ramen cannot be eaten gracefully (at least a drop always lands on his shirt) and Yuuri is not a fan of sushi. Victor goes to online menus for help, scrolling through them and copying descriptions to the google translate window. Alas, what he gets is mostly gibberish and the only thing that even sounds like food is nikujaga. Well, no harm in meat and potatoes, he thinks. It’s not like Yuuri indulges himself often, not since Victor has been watching his weight.

After the food is ordered, he picks a set of 72 tealights at a shop nearby. It’s too much, of course, but it’s good to have a spare. Flowers are another challenge. Roses are nice, but Victor would hate to be predictable. He looks around the flower shop helplessly, until he is drawn to the muted purple of small bouquet of asters. It does not stand out as much compared to the taller flowers yet he is sure that this is the hidden gem he needed. The tiny fresh petals breathe of innocence but when Victor brings them close to his face, he is surprised by the spicy smell with a touch of bitterness. Oh, these have some character, just like the person they are meant for, he thinks proudly, and if he could, Victor would pat himself on the back for the sophisticated choice.

It’s all set and he’s ready to charm and disarm. He greets Yuuri at the door excitedly, a happy grin never leaving his face. Victor helps him out of his coat, taking advantage of their proximity and leans down to plant a little dry kiss onto Yuuri’s cheek. It gets even better when Yuuri tiptoes and softly presses their lips together, eagerly nibbling on Victor’s bottom lip. He lets out a little content sigh, relaxing his body in Victor’s arms, and Victor shuts his eyes, enjoying the familiar yet still thrilling feel of Yuuri’s mouth on his. He is grateful for how considerate Yuuri’s family is, because his hands have a mind of their own and glide down to cup Yuuri’s rear possessively to make sure their bodies get as much contact as possible. He decides it’s time to break apart when the urge to grind on Yuuri’s leg, thrust between his hips, gets insistent.

“That was quite a welcome,” he says just to break the tension. “Hungry?”

Victor realizes it was a mistake when Yuuri’s eyes light up in a way that hints at a different type of hunger. Luckily, he simply nods and Victor leads him into the room.

“I’ve got these for you,” Victor announces, presenting the bouquet to Yuuri with a flourish.

“Oh no,” Yuuri says, his reaction not living up to Victor’s expectations. “Please take them away, I… achoo!”

“Yuuri, what’s the matter?”

“I am – achoo – allergic to these.”

“I’m sorry!” Victor darts out of the room and into the yard to shove the damn flowers in to dumpster. He washes his hands thoroughly to get rid of the pollen, before returning to Yuuri.

“Will you be okay?” he demands, worried. “Do you need an allergy shot? Should I make a run to the pharmacy?”

“Victor, it’s alright. Don’t fuss,” Yuuri catches his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m fine, it’s just a couple of sneezes.” He must look utterly miserable, because Yuuri steps closer to give him a hug.

“It was very sweet of you,” he mumbles into Victor’s shoulder. “And did I tell you that you look dashing in this shirt, mm?” He rubs his nose on Victor’s neck affectionately, making him weak in the knees.

“Yuuri,” it comes out more as a plea, because the tickle of Yuuri’s breath on his neck is positively torturous. His plan is failing, the flowers being a disastrous mistake and now it’s Yuuri who is complimenting him and practically seducing him, while it should have been the other way around. “Let’s eat.”

Yuuri obeys with a sigh, but starts his meal with gusto.

“How was your day?” Victor asks, but regrets this decision. Yuuri licks his lips before replying and Victor forgets how to breathe. What was the next step in his plan? Oh. Flirting. His mind is racing, trying to pick out the best line while Yuuri tells him about the roof repairs for his father’s friend.

“So I ended up fixing the ladder too, before I could climb it safely,” Yuuri finishes and returns back to his meal. The opportunity is perfect and Victor seizes it.

“You know what else you could mount tonight?” Victor says and Yuuri looks up at him. “Me.”

Yuuri chokes on his niku, tears coming to his eyes as he coughs and wheezes, turning read in the face. Victor darts to him, smacking him on the back to help him cough out the food. Unfortunately, this knocks Yuuri’s glasses off his head and they land right into the bowl.

 _Good thing I haven’t proceeded with the suggestion to call me daddy_ , Victor thinks and fishes the glasses out of the bowl. Once cleaned up and with his glasses back on, they continue their dinner, pretending nothing weird happened, although Victor can barely taste what he’s eating.

What should have been their perfect evening is slowly but steadily is turning into a disaster and Victor is wondering whether it is a sign that he should stop right where they are and not push it further.

“Vitya,” Yuuri calls and his heart swells at the emotion in his voice. Yuuri reaches across the table to cover his hand, his thumb running over the knuckles in a light caress. “Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful.”

Victor huffs, knowing that while Yuuri genuinely wants to make him feel good about it, but his kindness won’t erase the sting of a failure.

“How about I wash the dishes and then we’ll go to your room?”

Yuuri does not wait for his consent and picks up the dishes. Victor hides his face in his hands when Yuuri leaves the room. He needs to get it together, damn it. He’s never been awkward of clumsy, but tonight he’s not in control of anything. What if he disappoints Yuuri, who has probably already imagined some perfect scenario in his head? Victor likes to surpass any expectations, and this night is probably ranked amount the most influential days of his life. Perhaps the problem is indeed about thinking too much. Maybe, if he follows his instincts and just goes with the flow, it will be alright. Improvisation is his stronger side, and he learned to rely on his body when it comes to winning over difficult tasks.

Yuuri doesn’t notice him enter the kitchen. He’s standing at the sink, humming to himself as he soaps up the dishes. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, giving Victor a nice view. Yuuri’s movements are precise and routine, but Victor finds them beautiful nonetheless. He steps closer, reaching out to give Yuuri’s butt a little squeeze. The reaction is very different from what he expected. Yuuri yelps, the wet bowl sliding from his fingers and crashing into the sink. It miraculously remains intact.

“Victor! You startled me!” he chides and it’s the final thing that completely shatters Victor’s hopes for the night.

“I’m sorry. K chertu!” Victor scowls and waves his hand dismissively. 

“Wait,” Yuuri’s wet fingers close around his wrist, “what’s wrong?” He is not honoured with a reply, so Yuuri turns the tap off and comes around to face him properly.

“Vitya? You’ve behaved… odd since last night. Is it because…” Yuuri chews on his lip as if measuring his next words. He sighs before continuing. “… you’ve changed your mind?”

“What?” Victor blinks in surprise. “No!”

“Oh good,” Yuuri’s face relaxes visibly and the corners of his mouth curl up in a shy smile. “Then what is it?”

“It just didn’t go as I planned,” Victor mumbles, hiding his eyes. “I wanted tonight…to be special and…”

Yuuri’s fingers gently press to the side of his neck, making Victor look at him. Victor shivers when their eyes meet, although the cool droplets of water sliding from Yuuri’s fingers under his collar, could be to blame for it.

“Why wouldn’t it be special?” Yuuri asks, leaning in closer and Victor just stands there, hypnotized by the low voice and the measured strokes of Yuuri’s fingertips on his neck. His skin prickles under the touch, little sparks of excitement running down his spine. “You made me dinner…”

“Bought,” Victor corrects, licking his lips quickly, his eyes fixed on the soft curve of Yuuri’s mouth, teasingly close but still out of reach.

“You bought me dinner,” Yuuri echoes. “And you cared about how my day went.”

“How did it go?” Victor says dumbly, not really paying attention to the conversation. Yuuri’s face is zooming in closer, driving out everything else. Victor would be quite happy for things to remain like this, he realizes, because really, what could matter more than Yuuri’s dreamy look and that softness in the lines of his face that appears when he looks at him. Yuuri probably isn’t aware of it, but it has been appearing more and more as he allows himself to relax around Victor, his fears and the sense of unworthiness drawing back into shadows. Victor can’t really explain it, but that glow from within on Yuuri’s face makes his heart swell up in his throat.

“My day,” Yuuri whispers, the warmth of his breath tickling Victor’s face, “is getting progressively better. And all thanks to the extraordinary someone.”

He’s positively disarming in his uncanniness, but Yuuri doesn’t let his words sink in, coaxing Victor closer. The familiar brush of their lips never fails to make Victor light-headed. He meets Yuuri’s mouth eagerly, sighing at the perfect ways their lips mold together as if it was meant to be. He greedily sucks on Yuuri’s tongue, the rush of prickling heat shooting through his back to settle below his navel. It never seems enough and Victor is disappointed even more, when Yuuri’s hand slides over to his chest to gently but firmly push him away. Victor doesn’t whimper at the sudden loss, of course that sound has nothing do to with him.

“Let’s not scandalize my parents even more,” Yuuri prompts and the rational part of Victor would agree, but he selfishly cups Yuuri’s chin to steal another quick kiss which ends in a sensual swipe of his tongue, full of promise to deliver more, across Yuuri’s bottom lip.

“Vitya, you’re just…”

“What?” Victor asks smugly.

“Deliciously unruly. Let me finish here and we’ll go.”

“And where will we go?” Victor questions, titling his head to the side.

“Someplace where you can fulfill your promise.”

“Which one would that be?”

“To make that night special, I recall,” Yuuri replies and, as if by accident, the back of his hand comes in brief contact with Victor’s thigh and this casualty could compete for one of the most erotic experiences in his life. Gods, he’s weak. “I won’t be long.”

Victor takes advantage of that and by the time the dishes are done and he proudly slides he door to his room open, it is basking in the bright glow from the dozens of the tea lights.

“Did I go overboard with it?” Victor asks, seeing how dumbstruck Yuuri looks with his mouth ajar.

“Y-yeah. Just a bit,” Yuuri manages to say. “I do like it though,” he adds, “let’s just put out those, close the to bed. Parents might be a little upset if we burn the house down.”

They leave only several candles burning but Victor finds he prefers the dim light. He carefully raises the glasses to rest on top of Yuuri’s head and cradles his face, placing the lightest of kisses over his brows and quivering lids, covering each millimeter of Yuuri’s face with them.

“Are you sure…”

“I will kill you if you ask me once again if I’m certain or if I’m ready,” Yuuri murmurs with his eyes still closed, making Victor chuckle. “Honestly, if there’s one thing I’m confident in, that would be it.”

The way Yuuri can be demanding while still remaining innocent is quite endearing, and Victor attempts to put in his kiss all the emotions that are tearing him from within. He can’t, of course, but the way Yuuri desperately clings onto him, his whole body moving with urgency and need, tells Victor that he feels the same.

“Tell me to stop if I get you uncomfortable,” Victor prompts, peeling those pants off Yuuri and lowering himself on the bed to pull Yuuri onto his lap.

“You stopping would make me _extremely_ uncomfortable,” Yuuri confesses.

Victor’s hands are everywhere – sliding over Yuuri’s back, stroking the bare hips and sneaking under Yuuri’s shirt. He doesn’t want to miss anything, so he touches and squeezes and grabs what he can reach, becoming familiar with each elegant curve of the body he has memorized visually. It gets difficult to breathe, either as such necessity escapes his mind or because he his pounding heart requires a lot more oxygen to function. Victor moves his mouth to Yuuri’s neck, hot and insistent, licking the slightly sweaty skin until he is rewarded with a moan. Yuuri throws his head back, trustingly exposing more of his throat, and Victor’s lips map a trail from his Adam’s apple to the delicious dimple at the base of his neck.

Yuuri lets out a surprised _ah!_ when Victor’s teeth carefully pull at the skin, but his hand cups the back of Victor’s head, securing him in place. Victor takes the hint, switching between baby bites and lapping at the marks his teeth must have left. Yuuri squirms against him, rising on his knees and shamelessly grinding against Victor’s stomach. His cock feels hot and hard even through layers of fabric between them, and Victor feels positively wicked for making Yuuri so restless and wanton.

Yuuri’s sneaky left hand shows immense skill at dealing with the buttons of Victor’s shirt, making him groan at the feel of short nails scratching his skin. Victor reclines, pulling Yuuri over, enjoying the warm weight of Yuuri’s body on top his. He doesn’t stop there, though. His hands, holding Yuuri’s waist firmly, guide him even further up, until he’s straddling Victor’s chest. Puzzled, Yuuri doesn’t protest but keeps most of his weight on his knees not to crush the man beneath him.

“How handy,” Victor drawls as he reaches to cover the tenting front of Yuuri’s underwear. With his eyes watching Yuuri’s face closely, either looking for permission to proceed or the command to withdraw, Victor hooks his hand on the ridge of the little pocket of Yuuri’s white trunks. His other hand reaches inside and – oh – closes around Yuuri’s cock, gently helping it through the folded gap in front. He let’s go of Yuuri’s cock just to admire it – rather thick and curved, the exposed head pressed to Yuuri’s belly.

“Voskhititelno,” Victor murmurs to himself, and Yuuri thinks it sounds somewhat like a praise.

He doesn’t get a chance to dwell on it or ask what it means.

“Chikushou! Ah… Vitya!” Yuuri shouts, when Victor’s hand around the base of his cock lowers it right down to Victor’s lips.

“I think it means go on.”

The wash of warm breath against the moist head of his cock has Yuuri trembling all over. He’s ashamed to look but he can’t divert his eyes from the sight of Victor’s pink tongue connecting to the dark tip of his cock and lazily circling around it. Victor smirks at another – this time incoherent – shout from Yuuri. He swirls his tongue around, applying more and more pressure, and Yuuri leans back heavily, bracing himself with both hands placed behind himself on Victor’s ribs. Yuuri’s moans are strained and his teeth are worrying his lip so much it turns pale.

“Good?” Victor asks, nearly certain it is, but still preferring to make sure.

“Amazing. Yes!” Yuuri pants, his eyes screwed shut as soon as Victor’s hand slides up the shaft of his cock.

“Then why do you have your eyes closed? Is looking at me that bad?”

“Wha-? No. I’m just… it’s all so… too much,” Yuuri babbles.

“But you don’t wanna miss seeing the best part, do you?”

Victor’s lips close around the crown of Yuuri’s cock, capturing it in the tantalizingly moist heat. He pauses for a second, letting him adjust, before moving his head forward, sliding further down the hard flesh, engulfing Yuuri in the insane silky tightness of his mouth. 

When Victor presses his tongue flat against the shaft he can feel the steel hardness beneath the velvety soft skin. It’s unusual how two opposite things become combined and he finds it quite enticing, especially since he’s getting so intimately familiar with it. He likes the smoothness of the head and he makes sure to swirl his tongue around it properly. Victor has to open his mouth wide to accommodate the prominent girth of Yuuri’s cock, which means he can’t go deep. But he tries to compensate for that with restless little licks and light suction. And, judging by Yuuri’s moans, he’s doing a great job.

He flicks his tongue repeatedly on the taught stripe underneath the ridge where the foreskin connects to the cockhead and Yuuri’s toes curl at the intensity of the sensation. Victor thinks he may have overdone it, as Yuuri’s body is quivering uncontrollably.

“No… I… nnn... kuso!” he yelps and jerks back. 

Victor doesn’t realize what’s happening until a splash of wetness hits his cheek. He groans and tries to keep the fidgeting Yuuri in place, using his right hand to pull his cock close to his lips. Victor gives the throbbing shaft several calming strokes, managing to catch a few last drops on his tongue. The taste is sharp and salty, yet it’s the stringy texture that he dislikes more. It doesn’t turn him off that badly, but he finds but Yuuri looks down at him utterly horrified.

“Oh no, oh god, I’m so so sorry,” he chatters and Victor frowns.

“You didn’t like?..”

Yuuri’s hand quickly wipes the cum off Victor’s cheek and he huffs in realization of what the apology is for. Yuuri, on the contrary, looks like he’s about to cry.

“I didn’t mean to,” his face scrunches up, making him look the most miserable Victor recalls.

“Mmm too bad,” Victor says in a sing-song voice and closes his hand around Yuuri’s wrist. 

“How can you… no,” Yuuri protests weakly when Victor meticulously sucks on his fingers, cleaning them up and lingering the most on his ring finger, pushing the golden band with his tongue. “It’s… embarrassing.”

“Is it?” Victor inquires as Yuuri plops onto the bed next to him, struggling to find the correct answer. He doesn’t seem to find it and bends down to kiss Victor, adding his tongue to the kiss without any reservations. His glasses slide off and hit Victor on the head, eliciting a disgraceful snort from him.

“So… what do I do now?” Yuuri asks when the glasses are set on the nightstand out of the harm’s way and he quickly tucks himself back into his underwear.

“Anything you’d like to.”

“Yeah? May I touch you then?”

“As if you had to ask.”

Yuuri stretches at his side before he sets to work on the buttons of Victor’s shirt. He undoes them confidently and just pushes the shirt open, not trying to get it off. He’s more hesitant with the trousers and for a second Victor believes that he’ll just stop there. He doesn’t. Yuuri unbuckles the belt and slides the zipper down, carefully stretching the front of the pants to pull them over Victor’s erection and half-way down his thighs. Yuuri bites his lip and just looks at the half-naked Victor with his cock on the display. Victor suppresses the ridiculous urge to ask Yuuri if he likes it. He’s always been quite proud of himself in that department, yet as Yuuri lingers, he begins getting nervous. But then Yuuri’s hand grasps him and his palm is a little sweaty, which helps it glide over the shaft easier.

“Okay?” Yuuri whispers shyly and Victor moans, hoping that reply is eloquent by itself.

Yuuri experiments with different movements and pressure, twisting his wrist a little when he reaches the tip and at times swiping the thumb over the slit on the head to smear a droplet of precum.

“Like that,” Victor instructs, positioning Yuuri’s fingers in a tight circle just beneath the cockhead and guiding him through short and pulls. 

“Do you… um… want to cum on my stomach?” Yuuri asks. “It’s okay if you don’t, I just…”

Victor shushes his with a kiss, all tongue and teeth, more aggressive and needy compared to the previous teasing and gentle ones. He rests his forehead against Yuuri’s, looking downs at where his hand is working his throbbing cock. Yuuri is able to keep a steady rhythm despite Victor bucking his hips into the caressing hand, his breath ragged. He’s gradually getting closer, the heat concentrating just beneath his navel, curling and growing until it becomes too great and bursts in his body, spreading to his fingertips. He grunts and clutches onto Yuuri, whose hand becomes slicker with each stroke. He’s keeping up the same measured pace as Victor’s cock pulses and spurts of thick cum cover his fist. Yuuri guides him through an orgasm, prolonging the pleasure until Victor gets too sensitive and has to stop him. Yuuri pulls his shirt off, wiping his hand on it and cleaning the rest of himself and Victor gently.

“Shower?” he asks.

“You want to go at it again, so soon?” Victor teases and Yuuri’s face and ears turn pink.

“It’s not what I meant!” he protests hotly and smacks Victor when he starts laughing. “Hey!”

“The shower can wait,” Victor replies, stretching lazily before wiggling out of his pants and quickly getting out of his shirt to toss it away. He sneaks under the covers and looks at Yuuri expectantly. “Come here.”

“You realize we’ll have to pick the clothes up in the morning and start a wash before my mom discovers them,” Yuuri gives a fake sigh but joins Victor, exhaling happily when Victor’s arm curls around his shoulders. Yuuri squirms a little, trying to get comfortable, and then tucks his head under Victor’s chin.

Victor’s phone buzzes when he’s nearly asleep himself and he carefully picks it up, checking if the sound disturbed Yuuri. He puts the phone on mute and he cannot resist running his fingers through the tousled mess of Yuuri’s hair before even looking at the message.

_How did it go, stud?_

Victor rolls his eyes but grins. Of course Chris wouldn’t let it go.

_A gentleman never tells._

_That’s why I asked you and not a gentleman._

_Ha-ha. Still, not sharing._

_Whoa did he leave you speechless? :o_

_Chris, stop!_

Victor almost puts his phone aside, but then types the last message.

_Tell me about that eagle thing tomorrow. Just in case._

Victor locks his phone and closes his eyes. His courtship plan didn’t turn out perfectly, but the only thing that matters is that Yuuri is peacefully sleeping in his arms. At last.


End file.
